superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Tabbybrook Mage
Tabbybrook Mages harness water in all its forms, using it to wash away their wounds, and drive their enemies back. When pressed they can even unleash frozen blasts of ice or scalding streams that burn the flesh with all the intensity of fire. Stats *'Type:' Freyjan Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Ruby *'Abilities:' 9 Lives *'Unique Actions: 'Puddle Jump, Refreshing Rain *'Potions: 'Volcanic Spring, Arctic Spring *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 2B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 3B (Magic: 8) *'Dexterity:' 3B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 2 Gameplay Stats: '''Tabbybrook Mage has an average offense of 3B WILL and average defense of 3B DEX. She has 9 Lives which gives her a chance to remove wounds the first time she is reduced to 0 wounds. She can also hold 2 potions. '''Abilities: Puddle Jump is a 1 AP support action that does Wave 1 Push 1. This can be used to Push monsters into negative tile effects in Classic or break up Gangs in Arcade. It can also be used to help group monsters for AOE. This can be used to counter a Consul that positions monsters to avoid Lance attacks by nudging them into position or forcing the Consul to keep the monsters very spread out, which may prevent them from focusing the heroes. Refreshing Rain is a powerful Augment 2 AP support action that Wave 2 Heal 2. This Heals the Mage herself and covers a large 24 square area and gives her party on demand healing. The Mage will typically prioritize using Refreshing Rain when needed. Puddle Jump 'has situational value. If the party does not need healing and Puddle jump has no targets, then the Mage will often just use her basic magic attack. As she only has average starting WILL, she may have trouble hitting with her red potions until she improves her offense. Likewise, she has no access to red dice and cannot replenish her potions. If there is a more offensive WILL hero in the party, the Mage's red potions may be best used by the other hero, especially if she has higher chance to replenish the party's potions. '''Potions: Volcanic Spring ' is a red potion that deals a dangerous magic Lance 8 Fire AOE attack. It may be used by the Mage herself or another WILL hero in her party. It can be used just for its AOE, an additional attack, or status effect when needed. When used with a large base hero, the Lance 8 AOE will affect 16 squares. Fire can prevent the party from receiving Loot if it defeats a monster, but monsters that drop treasure are not impacted. '''Artctic Spring '''is a red potion that deals a dangerous magic Lance 8 Ice. AOE attack. It may be used by the Mage herself or another WILL hero in her party. It can be used just for its AOE, an additional attack, or status effect when needed.. When used with a large base hero, the Lance 8 AOE will affect 16 squares. Ice is powerful against stronger monsters that are reliant unique actions. With the SDE 2.0 status effect update that removes status effects at the end of a monster's activation, both potions are less powerful compared to FK since the status effect must be reapplied, but both are still powerful AOE status effect red potion effects. '''Strategy: '''The Mage is an AOE Debuffer Controller Healer ranged WILL/DEX hero. She should use '''Volcanic Spring '''and '''Arctic Spring '''for AOE once she has sufficient WILL for offense. '''Puddle Jump should be used to Control monsters as needed and Refreshing Rain '''to heal the party on demand. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Mage uses WILL to increase her offense and DEX to increase her defense. Prioritize giving her Red dice so she can replenish her potions. Consider giving her additional potion capacity so she can keep some in reserve, but consider how many heroes can actually use her potions on their activation. She can still use ARM to defend so if the party has trouble procuring DEX for her defense, 2B1R ARM is better than 3B DEX, but 4B DEX is better than 2B1R. Because she uses DEX for defense, she may have more access to inflict more status effects, which she can apply using her red potion AOE attacks. '''Limitations: '''The Mage only has average starting offense and defense and has no way to improve either on her own. Although she has access to AOE and debuffs, they are reliant on her party's ability to generate potions and she has no way to do this on her own without equipment/buffs. Often her red potions may be better to use with another WILL hero in her party. SDE 2.0 modified status effects so they're less powerful thus reducing the effectiveness of her potions. Although she has powerful healing, she has no increased defense and only has 9 Lives, which can fail to remove any wounds, to help her survive being focused by the Consul. '''Party: Tabbybrook Mage can fill the AOE and Healer role in a party. She is reliant on her party to deal Blaster attacks and replenish her potions until she increases her offense. She parties well with other WILL heroes that can take advantage of her potions and heroes that specialize in generating and using potions. Available Through Tabbybrook Mage ExpansionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__